flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
New Union Statistics and Numbers
New Union Personnel - September 2022 (Rounded) 'Total Personnel: 958,000' Overall Breakdown *UCM: 486,000 **Sword: 200,000 **Grid: 112,000 **Vice: 50,000 **Shadow: 30,000 **Judge: 14,000 **Ascension: 80,000 ***Echo: 74,000 ***Storm: 2,000 *UCS: 42,000 **Logistics: 22,000 **Comms: 3,000 **Medical: 13,000 **Engineering: 4,000 *Vanguard: 110,000 *Civilians: 320,000 Northeast Command - 450,150 *UCM: 177,150 **Sword: 80,000 **Grid: 45,000 **Vice: 21,000 **Shadow: 19,000 **Judge: 6,700 **Ascension: 5,450 ***Echo: 5,000 ***Storm: 450 *UCS: 23,000 **Logistics: 11,000 **Comms: 1,200 **Medical: 7,600 **Engineering: 2,800 *Vanguard: 75,000 *Civilians: 175,000 Western Command - 266,240 *UCM: 181,800 **Sword: 66,000 **Grid: 43,800 **Vice: 16,000 **Shadow: 7,000 **Judge: 4,200 **Ascension: 44,800 ***Echo: 44,000 ***Storm: 800 *UCS: 12,340 **Logistics: 7,000 **Comms: 1,100 **Medical: 3,400 **Engineering: 840 *Vanguard: 28,600 *Civilians: 43,500 Southern Command - 238,010 *UCM: 123,050 **Sword: 54,000 **Grid: 23,200 **Vice: 13,000 **Shadow: 4,000 **Judge: 3,100 **Ascension: 25,750 ***Echo: 25,000 ***Storm: 750 *UCS: 7,060 **Logistics: 4,000 **Comms: 700 **Medical: 2,000 **Engineering: 360 *Vanguard: 6,400 *Civilians: 101,500 New Union Personnel - October 8, 2022 (Rounded) 'Total Personnel: 380,600' Overall Breakdown *UCM: 257,270 **Sword: 96,790 **Grid: 45,500 **Vice: 11,740 **Shadow: 20,900 **Judge: 13,130 **Ascension: 69,210 ***Echo: 67,210 ***Storm: 2,000 *UCS: 11,730 **Logistics: 4,600 **Comms: 1,720 **Medical: 3,940 **Engineering: 1,470 *Vanguard: 52,200 *Civilians: 59,400 Northeast Command - 115,400 *UCM: 36,040 **Sword: 12,650 **Grid: 4,250 **Vice: 1,400 **Shadow: 10,250 **Judge: 6,030 **Ascension: 1,460 ***Echo: 1,010 ***Storm: 450 *UCS: 3,660 **Logistics: 1,100 **Comms: 420 **Medical: 1,340 **Engineering: 800 *Vanguard: 40,000 *Civilians: 35,700 Western Command - 164,730 *UCM: 146,610 **Sword: 54,100 **Grid: 30,620 **Vice: 6,240 **Shadow: 6,650 **Judge: 4,000 **Ascension: 45,000 ***Echo: 44,200 ***Storm: 800 *UCS: 5,520 **Logistics: 2,300 **Comms: 800 **Medical: 1,900 **Engineering: 520 *Vanguard: 10,100 *Civilians: 2,500 Southern Command - 101,470 *UCM: 75,620 **Sword: 30,040 **Grid: 10,630 **Vice: 4,100 **Shadow: 4,000 **Judge: 3,100 **Ascension: 22,750 ***Echo: 22,000 ***Storm: 750 *UCS: 2,550 **Logistics: 1,200 **Comms: 500 **Medical: 700 **Engineering: 150 *Vanguard: 2,100 *Civilians: 21,200 New Union Personnel - February 1, 2023 After the Second Schism and the New Union's defeat in PC33, an exact count of all remaining personnel aligned with the New Union was ordered by Central Command. 'Total Personnel: 300,254' Overall Breakdown *UCM: 249,319 **Sword: 98,932 **Grid: 41,118 **Vice: 11,063 **Shadow: 16,976 **Judge: 7,280 **Ascension: 70,650 ***Echo: 68,850 ***Storm: 1,800 *UCS: 11,622 **Logistics: 5,008 **Comms: 1,674 **Medical: 3,506 **Engineering: 1,434 *Vanguard: 17,466 *Civilians: 21,847 Northeast Command - Defunct Western Command - 194,946 *UCM: 171,288 **Sword: 66,608 **Grid: 34,140 **Vice: 6,890 **Shadow: 12,920 **Judge: 4,180 **Ascension: 47,250 ***Echo: 46,200 ***Storm: 1,050 *UCS: 8,662 **Logistics: 3,565 **Comms: 1,140 **Medical: 2,716 **Engineering: 1,241 *Vanguard: 12,806 *Civilians: 2,190 Southern Command - 105,308 *UCM: 78,031 **Sword: 32,324 **Grid: 10,978 **Vice: 4,173 **Shadow: 4,056 **Judge: 3,100 **Ascension: 23,400 ***Echo: 22,650 ***Storm: 750 *UCS: 27,277 **Logistics: 1,443 **Comms: 534 **Medical: 790 **Engineering: 193 *Vanguard: 4,660 *Civilians: 19,657 New Union Personnel - April 2, 2024 (Rounded) 'Total Personnel:' Overall Breakdown *UCM: **Sword: **Grid: **Vice: **Shadow: **Judge: **Ascension: ***Echo: ***Storm: *UCA **UCS: ***Logistics: ***Comms: ***Medical: ***Engineering: ***Vanguard: *Civilians: Western Command - *UCM: **Sword: **Grid: **Vice: **Shadow: **Judge: **Ascension: ***Echo: ***Storm: *UCA: **UCS: ***Logistics: ***Comms: ***Medical: ***Engineering: ***Vanguard: *Civilians: Southern Command - *UCM: **Sword: **Grid: **Vice: **Shadow: **Judge: **Ascension: ***Echo: ***Storm: *UCA: **UCS: ***Logistics: ***Comms: **Medical: ***Engineering: ***Vanguard: *Civilians: